


Shiver Shiver

by Leech



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, NSFW, Smut, eruri - Freeform, handjobs, unreasonably smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leech/pseuds/Leech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, Erwin realizes, the colder Levi grows, the warmer he becomes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiver Shiver

Erwin yanks his leg up, the burning sensation of snow seeping through the fabric of his coat freezing his knees over. The situation was a concoction of dismal chance and impromptu decision. Levi is behind him, silent, brooding, a sawed-off column of shivering grey. Erwin has never seen him so brittle.

"We should've kept a horse," Levi voices over the dragging wind. Erwin catches it before it's carried away into the bleak tapestry that cages them. They'd left the horses a ways back. Their legs had bled red streaks through the snow, rubbed raw by the cold. "They'd've died one way or another."

Erwin doesn't answer. Levi is right; he can't deny it.

"It've slowed us down. We couldn't take them."

It's Levi's turn to pause. He's kept a dog-trot behind Erwin the past ten minutes or so, and by the look of it the position suits him well. The snow is up to Erwin's thighs. Turning, the man sees Levi stumbling to make due with his height. He sticks close inside the gorge Erwin's tracks create with each heavy step.

If anything were to allay his spirits, there is the substantial lack of titan activity in this tenebrous weather. The sun had gone reclusive hours before, and the snow was left a diaphanous haze between their legs that grew more and more packed with movement. It's difficult to cut through even for Erwin. It makes perfect sense why Levi grumbles for a horse. They can't turn around though, Erwin knows. They both do.

"Remind me to piss before we get lost next time."

Erwin lifts a gloved hand to wipe his nose, which he realizes has gone fully numb. "If I get the chance, I will." Their banter is as always. Levi is never one to whine and worry over a situation. He gets angry, he shouts, and when that is over, he reduces himself to sour quips that Erwin has the pleasure of enduring. Now a normality, it once grated his nerves down to the quick.

There’s a lapse of silence between them, Levi grunting to himself when the snow grew too deep for his liking. The dusky outlines of trees were ahead, murky through the snow and wind. Erwin stops when thicker shadows thread into view; hulking masses crouching together in a tight knot of three.

"Titans," Levi all but hisses. "What are they doing?" The terrible shapes grow larger the closer they become, swine-like faces barely visible between fleshy arms. Their eyes are waxy marbles, bulging and unblinking. Erwin sees their steaming breath pluming out as dense smoke, and he pauses beside one's foot. "Erwin—"

"They're unable to move," he interrupts Levi before the man can call him out. His boot kicks out to land a hit on the titan's toe. The beast snorts. "See?"

Levi purses his lips, seeming uncertain. "No shit." He continues his way along Erwin's trail, stopping beside him and tugging at the blond's cloak. "This isn't the time to test Hanji's theories. Unless you want to become steaming, titan crap." Levi waits for an answer, looking up at Erwin with his hand still fisting his clothes. The man seems uninterested in the warning. Instead, he moves closer, walking between the crevice of the titan's legs. The beasts' eyes are rolling after him with ill-intent. Levi watches as one shuffles. "Erwin!" The titan stops, exhaling wetly.

"We may never get a chance like this again. I want to look. Hanji could use the information—"

"Shut up," barks Levi, Erwin turning to meet his glower. The blond doesn't say anything, and neither does Levi. The moment seems to hang frozen off their lips. It's gone unsaid that they'd die here; Erwin knows the likelihood of them surviving is slim to none. Even with planning and scavenging and warmth, they'd be eaten when the storm blew out. Levi's gas canisters are already empty. They were abandoned with their horses a mile away, probably crusting over with frost by now.

"The wind's not so bad between them. We should stay here for a bit." Levi tacitly obeys, wading in-between the beasts with difficulty. "Snow has good insulation. Help me dig."

"Your freakish legs can do the work for both of us."

"Your chest acts as a good shovel."

Levi puffs at the remark. "Just start digging."

They work for what feels like ten minutes before sitting down. They're tight to each other's sides. Erwin feels Levi shivering. The wind is loud and powerful, captures attention as it near shoves Erwin forward. The man beside him shifts.

"Don't fall asleep."

"I'm not. The wind pushed me."

Even in the shadow of his hood can Erwin catch the look of frustration crease Levi's forehead. It was how he showed he cared, with threats and nagging. Erwin long since noted Levi as a controller. Being in a position of power contents him, but when Erwin goes against him, when soldiers disobey, that fierceness spits like fire between his teeth. Erwin smells smoke on him now as the man leers.

"You'll die faster if you fall asleep."

"Does it matter?"

"Yes," Levi announces. "It doesn't matter if I die here, but you're necessary to humanity's survival. I've been risking my life for years. I've been ready to die for years. I'm just a soldier, but you're the brains." Erwin waits after he stops, allowing Levi to speak more if he feels the need to. "You can't kick the bucket. You have the permission to die after we're free. Until then, you're living."

The titan behind them pules, then gives a throaty, gurgling bay. It's struggling to move. The only reason Erwin doesn't retch at the smell is because he knows it. The damnable scent of titans sleeps beneath his skin, and their breath stains the insides of his lungs. It rises and falls as he does. It smells like death and helplessness. Erwin feels his hair move from a boisterous exhale. The odor only reminds him of himself now.

"Erwin?" The question rolls around his ear and falls back out. He has his eyes on the snow instead of Levi. "Erwin?"

"Hm?"

"We should get moving. My joints are freezing over just sitting here."

Erwin wonders how long they've been resting. It certainly didn't feel like much time had passed, but he stands anyways. Levi helps him up despite not being asked, brushing the snow off Erwin's back and fixing his cloak.

"Stop it, Levi." His face pinches in annoyance, and Erwin wonders if being called out embarrasses him. So he reaches out too, brushes all the snow from Levi's coat and tugs his hood down. The raven shoves his hands underneath, pulls it back into place.

"Stop messing around. We need to find somewhere to stay. If we keep walking, we'll just tire out." Erwin watches the man kick and shuffle his way through the deep snow till he finds Erwin's tracks again. It was a humorous sight to watch Levi tripping in something so simple as snow, but he kept his smile silent. He took back the lead, the inky silhouette of a house bleeding into view after a handful of time. It shocks them both silent. Abandoned houses that had yet to be crushed were few and far in-between. Most had been destroyed throughout the district. When Erwin is close enough to touch the brick exterior, he notes Levi near hopping to find a way inside. His name is called and he separates from the wall.

"There could be animals," Levi warns when Erwin shuts the door behind them both. He yanks his hood back, black hair tangled, and moves off to sniff things out. Erwin, on the other hand, sits by the wall with a loud thud. The bits of snow on him drop to the floor. "Your heavy ass is too loud. Stop making noise,"

"There's nothing in here, Levi," says Erwin. He hears the man's slight footsteps come to a stop. "Animals are smart enough to run off when there's danger."

"Hardly."

Erwin hums. "Weren't there animals in the underground with you?"

"I ate the ones I could find." A hush falls over Erwin, though his demeanor is relaxed, tired.

"Sit, Levi."

"But—"

"I'm ordering you to sit."

A switch clicks, and soon Levi sits beside him with his knees up.

"Fucking hate the cold," the raven speaks up after a minute. Erwin nods. Levi's more talkative than him, probably always will be. "Freezing my balls off."

Erwin lets out a snort. There's the temptation to yank him closer, share body heat in a professional manner. But it would be anything but professional. They'd touched at times, mostly on accident. When Erwin passed off paperwork, Levi's fingers would graze his, send unwanted chills up his arm and make his hair stand. He wonders what Levi feels when that happens. The man was perfect at masking his emotions. His brows are perpetually furrowed in concentration, lips sewn into a grimace. Erwin can't blame him. He's the same.

"You ate pets?"

"Yes," Levi answers. "When I was lucky enough to catch them, yes."

"What did they taste like?"

"I'm not sure how to explain it. I haven't eaten anything that’s reminded me of it." There's a pause from him. Erwin watches him tuck his head lower into the folds of his cloak. "It was greasy."

"Red meat tends to be," Erwin agrees. Levi only grunts in response. His past is something vaguely discussed; only once or twice has Erwin ventured into the crouch-space of Levi's personal memory. He can barely fit, but somehow they manage. "Did Kenny teach you to cook?"

Levi shrugs, shivering. "He taught me what he knew. Cooking wasn't his specialty." Levi looks pensively at his knees.

"And your mother?"

"I remember she breastfed me for a long time," the man admits, Erwin's brows knitting together. "There wasn't much else she could feed me."

"I was breastfed. Apparently not comfortably. I bit her." There's a small huff of amusement from Levi, pale lips never smiling. Still, Erwin can tell he's happy.

They stay beside each other, only voicing what needs to be said. Erwin counts the times Levi mentions how cold he is. In the pit of his gut, a deep space left untouched by titans, war, and death, Erwin worries about him. Eventually does he reach out to drape the heavy fabric of his cloak around Levi's shoulders. He feels the other tense and turn to him.

"Stop that."

"You're shivering."

"And you're not?"

Erwin doesn't move his arm. Instead, he tugs Levi closer. The man's face twists into a scowl.

The warmth is a welcomed relief for Erwin, and he imagines Levi feels the same. The silence is almost uncomfortable. They don't speak, Levi haphazardly leaning against him.

"We shouldn't be doing this," he speaks up. Erwin doesn’t contest entirely.

"What does it matter here? We need to be warm."

Levi frowns. He moves out from beneath Erwin's arm before settling himself at the man's knees. Spreading out his cloak, Levi drapes himself over broad shoulders, glares hard and serious.

"You need to be warm, not me."

Erwin smiles and closes his eyes. Levi is obedient to a fault, protective and—somehow—nurturing in his own crude way. Even now, practically coddling him, it's evident.

"Wipe that ugly grin off your face before I—" Erwin leans in and touches their foreheads with a relaxed sigh. Levi seems too surprised to move, a mix of anger and shock stretching over his face. Erwin can feel him breathe shakily against his mouth. "What is this?"

"Give me a moment."

Levi doesn't turn away, though whether or not out of consideration is unknown. It's still beside the wind, neither separating. Erwin soaks it up while he can. The need for intimacy has been suppressed for years; touching Levi is enough to heat his core. If possible, he wants to stay this way for hours. It can be arranged with the weather outside.

"Your breath stinks," grunts Levi, prompting Erwin to grin.

"So does yours."

"I brush my teeth daily, unlike you."

Levi's hygiene in comparison to his own is possibly a challenge. Erwin can't find the time to shower when he needs to, not with all the work he has. He's asked before how the other manages to bathe so quickly, but Levi keeps his secrets.

"It's not my top priority."

"Don't lie. I've seen how you obsess over your shitty hair." Levi pauses before adding a curt, "I like it."

Erwin's look says enough about his curiosity, because the man gruffly repeats himself.

"Really?"

"Why else would I say so?" 

Levi's never the sort to mince words. Erwin can appreciate it. People so often kept their thoughts to themselves out of respect. It was refreshing to have Levi around, someone whose filter was less than nonexistent. Erwin feels said man shift closer, muscular thighs scraping his own. The pit of his gut drops into his heels. 

"You look like you're going to shit yourself," Levi murmurs sourly. 

"Not exactly my fault."

The raven draws away almost reluctantly before a strong hand finds the cantle of his back. He's dragged close to Erwin's chest, mouth twisting up uncertainly. 

"Don't move." Levi doesn't, but his hands are gripping his shoulders. He's very near sitting in Erwin's lap, legs spread around his waist to accommodate their position. "I'm cold." It amazes him that Levi doesn't snap. In fact, Erwin can feel him relax. The blond's cock is half-hard and grazing the inside of his pants. From the way Levi grunts, Erwin guesses he can tell.

"You're hard."

"Not entirely."

Levi snorts, shakes his head as if it's preposterous. "Hard enough." Erwin can't think of anything to say in his defense. He doesn't get this in his daily life. He hasn't touched anyone like this in years, and normally would he keep it that way. Work came first, then his soldiers, and then paperwork after that. There was no time for sex. Levi's eyes burrowing into him remind Erwin just how out of place a boner is right now. If he were capable of it, he'd be embarrassed. 

The raven in his lap is sour-looking, right hand slipping off the man's shoulder to palm down against the bulge. Erwin nearly gasps. 

"Levi—"

"Getting hard because I complimented your hair."

"No," the blond corrects, but Levi isn't hearing it. Instead, he's bending forward and pressing their foreheads back together, gunmetal eyes cat-like. His fingers grip the thick outline of his cock. Erwin sucks in air through his nose. 

"You can at least _look_ human while I do this, you know. Drop the fucking face." The grip tightens. Erwin twitches. It feels unnatural to relax himself and allow his face to muddle into strained pleasure. "Better." 

"I'm not asking you to do this, Levi."

"You think I'd drop and give you a hand job because you told me to?" the other snorts, the edges of his mouth flicking into a chastising grin. "Besides, you look pathetic with a boner." 

Erwin frowns. "That doesn't turn me on." Levi counters him with a hard scrape of his thumb, and Erwin groans near the back of his throat. Despite his size, Levi's hands are large. They wrap around his dick without issue, and make quick work of his zipper in seconds. The cold air strikes his wet head immediately, Levi's fingers smearing the precum pooling there. Erwin shivers, makes a move to buck his hips up. Levi flounders a moment with his balance. 

"Don't lift me up."

"Sorry," grunts Erwin, head thudding as it hits the wall behind him. It's almost painful when Levi peels his foreskin down, nails lightly tracing beneath the crowning. Erwin bites his lower lip and sucks it in. Levi hums approvingly.

"Sensitive?" Erwin nods to the man's question, but the ghostly feel of Levi's nails doesn't go away. Instead, the man grabs him fully, pumps his cock with fast, uneven strokes. Erwin jerks his chest forward and inhales, blue eyes snapping open. "Good."

"Levi—" Teeth drag along the seam of his jaw, Levi's tongue pulsing on the underside. He gives kitten licks before taking skin between his teeth and sucking. Levi only slows his hand to give fuller strokes, milking Erwin sufficiently of a low moan. Bending his head to the side, he allows Levi to more of his throat, and the man doesn't hesitate to scour his skin immediately. Wet stripes tear up his neck. Levi tugs at his cloak in annoyance, managing to unpin it and push it back. Erwin huffs, bucks upwards and takes Levi with him. But there's no rebuking this time; Levi slides closer to his stomach to brush Erwin's cock between his thighs. Erwin can't help but stare down. 

"Pervert," Levi mutters, but the look on his face is anything but judgmental. He's biting at his lips, grinding himself down on Erwin's left leg. The thickness of their clothes is becoming a problem, but Levi makes due somehow. 

"Slow down." 

"Why?"

"I'll cum."

Levi glares at him, guides Erwin's dick to press hard against his own crotch. "I know how a prick works, Erwin." If he weren't so close to the edge, Erwin would have tried talking him down. But he doesn't. He lets the man do as he pleases, even when Levi leans into to kiss him properly on the lips. He tangles his callous fingers in inky hair, sucks Levi's bottom lip hard as he cums across his front. Erwin shakes, shudders, mouth quivering, and Levi is still for him.

"There," he says, tucks Erwin back into his pants before eyeing the mess. "I'm not licking that up."

"I wasn't going to ask you to." 

Shuffling, Levi allows Erwin to move however he needs to. He scrunches his nose as the other pulls out napkins from his back pocket.

"Why do you have those on you?"

"My nose runs," admits Erwin. 

"You could've told me. I would've made you tea before we left."

"You take care of me enough, Levi. Don't push it." The raven frowns. He becomes uncomfortable when Erwin steers away from his advances. Whether or not he means to so outwardly, Erwin doesn't know. But it's there. It's written all over his tight face, and Erwin immediately thinks of something to reassure him on. "Thank you, really. I'm not sure I'd be sane without you and the others with me. Especially you." 

"Cut the shit," Levi mutters, though he makes no move to stop him. Erwin knows that beneath that hard exterior, his Captain enjoys compliments as much as anyone else. Maybe not from everybody, but they trust one another well enough these days. Before, Erwin recalls them fighting like a cat and a dog. Even after Levi joined the Legion did he butt heads with him. Levi's trust is something Erwin worked hard to gain. If Levi feels the same way, he can't tell. 

Wiping his stomach clean, Erwin crumples the napkin in his fist before throwing it elsewhere. He leans forward to catch Levi in a hug. The raven grunts into the grey fabric of his coat, nails scratching at his arms.

"I just wanted to hug you." 

"Fucking suffocating me," spits Levi, rolling off of Erwin's legs back to his side. "You know I don't like that." 

Erwin sighs through his nose, tries to rub the numbness away. "I know." They lapse back, Levi shivering in silence while Erwin tries to relax. As bleak as things seemed earlier, the house evens their odds out. Erwin can't think of anything else but how to act accordingly. Levi, while intelligent in his own right, wasn't made for planning ahead, and thus can't offer much advice. Erwin hasn't found anyone that can.

"You're overthinking again." Levi's voice draws his eyelids open, Erwin feeling the man brushing up against his arm. "You're going to exhaust yourself." 

"We could get some sleep in now that we're out of the cold." 

The smaller man is quiet for a second. "Still freezing my balls off here." Gunmetal eyes meet striking blue. "Lend me your arm. I can't handle shaking like this anymore." Erwin pauses, but does as he's asked. With what little opportunity they do have for intimacy, he might as well take what he can get. It's already hard enough for Levi to admit defeat in smaller areas. 

Erwin stares hard ahead of him, face blank, lips dry from breathing so hard before. The thought of dying weighs heavy on his conscience. There is still more to do, more his father spoke of when he was a child. The wide bodies of salt water and the creatures that live inside them have yet to be discovered, and Erwin isn't sure if he can handle it. Levi roughly squeezes his hand.

“Stop thinking. Sleep,” his Captain growls. 

“Is that an order?”

The man glances up at him with an annoyed huff. “It’s an order, Erwin.”

Relaxing as best he can, Erwin leans against Levi for support. His skin is warm to the touch, hot from their fooling around. Erwin breathes in his scent. For now, he supposes, the sea can wait. 

 


End file.
